The tales of three
by BrayBarr
Summary: You'll see as it progresses. Year after the war of Hogwart's.


I wasn't sure what to expect for my third year of Hogwart's. It'd be...different. Different because the war between Lord Voldemort, and Dumbledore's Army—which soon turned into the entire school—was over. There would be no more worries of when the next attack would place, or what one of your mates would die next. It was an awful, dreaded feeling. But it's all over now, and from what I can tell, the Wizarding world has never been a more joyful, brighter place . . .

Standing there idly with my cart grasped in my hands, I stared at the sign indicating _Platform 9 and ¾. _I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes, striding towards the barrier.

There was what felt like a whooshing of fresh air, and then an ear-piercing blow of the Hogwart's Express. I couldn't help but smile when I spot out the remainder of my friends who I hadn't lost to the war, or were even injured—which, unfortunately, was a rare case to come across.

Elaine Boswell was just a few feet ahead of me, saying her goodbye's to her parents. She couldn't stop smiling; one of the many great things about her. Her brown hair dangled just past her shoulders as she leaned into kiss her mother on the cheek.

Ennis Clark, one of my best mates, was also saying his goodbyes. Only, he was advancing onto the train already. He seemed to be one of the few already boarding.

A wave of disappointment flooded me as I realized I'd have no one to say goodbye to before I take off for the year. I only live with my brother now, after we lost our father to the raid of the Ministry of Magic. He, however, couldn't make it. Being an Auror and all, he's not even home much. I mostly fend for myself, but I'm quite excellent at Transfiguration and Summoning charms, so I'm able to prepare meals easily. Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, I'm not so good at. I'm surprised I even made it out of the battle for Hogwart's last year, with minor injuries.

I stared at the ground, frowning involuntarily, as I waited for an opening to aboard the train. Hogwart's would be much, much different this year. There even seemed to be a substantial decreased in students attending this year, but the lot of first-years made up for it.

Finally, I made my way onto the train and found my usual cabin. I placed my belongings overhead and waited until someone joined me. Surely Ennis would, or maybe even Elaine. Or had they made their own new friends while I was isolated at my home during the entire summer, my only means of contact through owl, which took almost two days to get the next message from?

I decided it didn't matter; I'd still see them at the school when we get there. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes. Sleep didn't take long to accompany me, only, it wasn't the peaceful sleep I had so yearned for.

Instead, it consisted of a nightmare. One I'd recognized. I'd lived it before. There were flashes of green light, and screams, roars, grunts, sadistic laughter, you name it, all filling the air. No matter what incantation I yelled out, my wand didn't seem to work. I could only manage to burst out blue and red sparks as I grew more and more desperate to defend myself.

And then a hideous, horrid face approached me, just like it did the day of the battle. It was the face of Fenrir Greyback.

With that, I woke up, sweating and panting heavily.

"Rowan...? Rowan, what's wrong?" The voice was one I had so hoped I'd hear soon. It was Elaine's. She was leaning over me, looking almost worried.

Ennis was watching from the seat facing us reproachfully. He had known about the reoccurring dreams of the war I've been having, and like before, so many times, I had another.

"You've got to stop having those kind o' dreams, mate. It's no good for 'ya. The war's over, ya know? Just breathe." He said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that—not letting myself dream. Should be easy..."

Elaine grimaced beside me, and Ennis fought back a smile.

"Good to see you, mate," He with a widespread grin.

I returned a smile and said, "You too,"

The rest of the ride on the train went by like a blur. We mostly talked about our summer vacations, and what we did. Elaine seemed impressed that I could use a Summoning charm to create my own dinner, enough to feed three or more people. Ennis, however, couldn't stop bringing up the topic of his Cosmet 360 Broomstick whenever he could manage. Not that I wasn't happy for him; it'd do him good as a Beater for the Ravenclaw House's Quidditch team.

"I still think you should try out," he said to break the brief moment of silence as we all thought of new things to talk about. "you'd make a pretty wicked Chaser."

"I haven't a broom. Not a good one, anyway. And the ones from the broom closet are dreaded, are they not?"

"S'pose so, yeah. But I hear they'll be providing new ones! The Ministry donated loads of gold to the school. More than we need, anyway."

I nodded with a smile, like I was actually contemplating trying out for Chaser, while in reality, I didn't dream of it. Not that I didn't _like_ Quidditch. I just wasn't exactly a marvelous flier.

"Hmm," Elaine said quietly, studying her wand. She looked up from her hands to hands towards Ennis. "Ennis, could I try a Disarming spell on you? You know, Expelliarmus?"

"Er, mm, okay." He said hesitantly. He stood from his seat, though leaning back slightly towards the wall. He held out his wand as well, like he was a real target. He grimaced, and before he could even say anything else, Elaine cried out...

"_Expelliarmus!_". She flicked her wand in a blurry movement, so fast that Ennis' wand was sent straight out of his hand and collided with the wall behind him.

He stood there like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I didn't really need practice, you know. I just felt like showing off a bit." She said boastfully and fought back the urge to smile. She turned her eyes to a textbook she had in her hands.

Ennis picked up his wand and studied it thoroughly, inspecting it for any chips or anything of the sort, for the impact had been pretty brutal.

"You're lucky, Elaine," he said seriously. "I only just got this wand! You like it, Rowan?"

I nodded with a smile, yet again. Only, this time, it wasn't pretend. It was actually the great feeling of being reunited with my best of friends that provided it.

The Hogwart's feast was plenty more than enough. The long, spread tables filled with students, plenty of which were knew, all seemed to enjoy it just as Ennis and I. The Sorting hat, however, had taken much longer than usual to finish Sorting all the new students, for the number of _new_ students was considerably larger than the previous years I've attended.

Elaine, Ennis, and I, all decided to call it a night. We head up the spiraling staircase and towards the Ravenclaw's common room entrance. The eagle statue awaited us like the last two years, and when the first person stepped forward for the trivial question, it spoke with a husky voice, "What must a wizard do to cast a full Patronus charm?".

Elaine stepped forward and scoffed. "That's simple; to cast a fully developed Patronus, a wizard must have a powerful, happy memory in their minds the moment they cast the Charm!"

The eagle statue blinked and assumed its previous position before swinging open. The inside of the common room was by far more relaxing than I had remembered. The golden canopies hung just slightly beneath the ceiling, and the midnight blue carpet lay flat out in the center. Members of our House piled into the common room, settling into chairs and navy blue couches wherever they could find. The room was dimly lit from a blazing fire in the fireplace.

"I've missed it, gotta admit," said Ennis after scanning the entire room. "but, not enough to linger around before everyone's in the boy's dormitory, claiming spots for their trunks. See you up there, then, Rowan."

"No, wait! I'm comin'." I blurted out before I could process how desperate what I had said sounded. "I mean, I want a good spot, too..."

I followed him up the spiraling stairs, glancing out the fogged up, large-paneled windows. I could just barley see the Quidditch pitch through the heavy fog, but Ennis had known what I was looking at because he stated, "Can't wait to be back out there! I mean, assuming I get chosen to play. Which I doubt I won't—not to brag! It's just, well, we lost so many players, and I'm an experienced one... I hear they're letting first-years even try out, that's how in need they are!"

I'm sure you hee a lot of things, I thought, but I wasn't bothered to the point I'd say anything. I wasn't even bothered, really. More like noticing that he picks up on the castle's latest gossip more than anyone I personally know—which really isn't a bad thing. It's entertaining, I guess, to hear the latest news of the castle. Or, speculated news, anyway.

The trunks belonging to every boy member of the Ravenclaw House were piled against the walls, spreading across the circled room. Ennis found his fairly quickly, which helped me find mine. Our last names are similar, and the trunks are piled in alphabetical order, so it didn't take too long. However, my first choice of where I'd be sleeping for my next ten months was already occupied by someone else, someone who had gotten here before Ennis and I, which didn't make much sense, because we were here fairly early.

There was a loud bang, like something had fallen from the other side of the room. Ennis and I both turned our heads to see a small what seemed to be a first-year, cowering behind his fallen luggage.

I couldn't help but laugh as his face flushed as he began picking up his spilled clothes and textbooks. Feeling a little bad for him, I made my way over to him, my shoes tapping lightly on the hard-wood floor. His hands rummaged through his trunk for something hastily as he began panicking.

He held out a fairly small wand, one just suitable for him. "Stay back! Think you're bloody superior for picking on a first-year, do you?" He hissed, jabbing his wand at my direction in the air.

"Er, no," I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "I don't. Really. I was just tryin' to help you, mate. Don't be silly, lower your wand." He looked at me with stern eyes, showing no desire to lower his wand.

"He said lower your wand, you git!" Ennis hissed from behind me, and there was a flicking sound as shouted quickly, "_Rektusempra!_".

A purple jet of light burst from the tip of Ennis' wand behind me, spiraling towards the first year. He flailed his wand, hoping it'd do something, anything. Only, he hadn't known how to use counter-jinxes or any defensive Charms, for Ennis' spell had collided with him directly in the chest.

He was sent tumbling backwards, tripping over his luggage, and the second he hit the ground, he burst into laughter, trying to cover his stomach or whatever part of his body he was ticklish to. The laughter carried on for so long, that two members from our House came trudging up the stairs. The three of them stared at the first-year, rolling around on the floor wildly. They all cocked an eyebrow, and then the tallest stated, "Ah, Rektusempra."

"It was him," I said dully, pointing at Ennis behind me. "I'm not a fan of that spell. I'm not too good at Defensive spells, anyway!"

"Relax, mate," the second tallest, the one in the middle, laughed. "We're not goin' to snitch you out. No, no, no. However, we _are_ going to have a little fun with you two." He said, and his grin grew wider. "We'll seek you out tomorrow, around 'noon. You better not have any classes, or else you'll be missing 'em."

The three of them turned, one still chuckling under their breaths. As they turned down the spiraling staircase, I asked Ennis with a hostile tone, "Was it worth it!", and pointed to the first-year, who was finally starting to calm himself.

"I don't know, sort of." He said slowly. "I mean, you've got to admit, that was pretty hilarious!"

But when I didn't say anything, he said, "All right, all right. I'll talk those guys from before into just taking me tomorrow, for whatever their idea of 'fun' with us is! No harm done to you!" He said quickly, like it'd matter. "And hopefully none to me, either!"

Ennis was still holding his wand, which I had great resentment for at that very moment. Because of it—no, because of him—I'd also be getting myself into some unknown "fun" according to three sixth or seventh years. And knowing them, they don't know how few spells I know, so they won't know the limit of what I can do!

I'm done for, I thought, as I collapsed backwards onto my bed.

It was an early morning, and not only that, I'd be under-going my least favourite class—also the one I'm least good at—which just so happened to be only five minutes after breakfast. I trudged along, hoping someone I knew in the slightest would be in the class with me. That way, when I make a fool of myself in front of the entire class, I wouldn't be the laughing stock to _everyone_.

During the travel from the Great Hall to the dungeons where Defense Against the Dark Arts is, I made out distinct chatter between the Hufflepuff House debating who the new teacher would be, and hopefully would remain to be, now that the jinx is broken after Voldemort's death.

"Nah, I doubt it'll be him!"

"I think it'll be some new Auror from the Ministry!"

"I doubt that," a female voice said, only, she was from Ravenclaw striding next to me, and I wasn't aware she was talking _to_ me until she turned and smiled at me. "I remember hearing about some Auror that goes by 'Mad-eye Moody' was supposed to teach the class for a year, but turns out, it was some imposter, with loads of Polyjuice potion!"

"Huh," I said, staring at the floor as I walked.

Only, despite being overwhelmingly worried and tired, she carried on, "Early morning, isn't it?"

I nodded and faked a yawn, though being this tired, it didn't take much effort.

"Hopefully we're not Stunned too much today," she said, and when I gave her a questionable look she clarified, "haven't you heard? We're getting straight into Stunning spells this year. Third-years and up, anyways. They're starting to branch out students to help them become what they wish after their years at Hogwart's. It's really quite helpful."

As she said this, I felt sort of disappointed, knowing I wouldn't be in her class, seeing as I'll be making a career involving Charms and Transfiguration, as opposed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which someone who'd wish to be an Auror would take up. It's not as if I were attached to this girl or anything, it would just be nice to have some more friends, after losing so many students, a lot of which I knew.

I sort of zoned out as I thought about this, and was dragged back down to reality when I heard someone call a girl's name, overly loud. I realized _whose_ name was called, when the one I was walking with—sort of—said, "Well, see you in class, then?"

I nodded and made a sharp turn to the left, avoiding a herd of first-years, staring at their schedules with blank expressions on their faces.

As I strut into my class, still feeling anxious about what would potentially happen, I only spot out one person: Elaine. She was sitting at the front alone, her wand on her desk, and piles of books in front of her. I walked in a haste past full tables of students, and sat in a wooden char next to Elaine. She turned and greeted me with a smile, with also a surprised look on her face.

I placed my wand in the space provided for me, and gave her a look that looked like I was asking, "what?"

"I just," she whispered, like it was Dolores Umbridge all over again, only this time, the third-years would have her, and not the fifth. That would mean Elaine and I, and also the rest of these unlucky Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. "I don't know, I didn't expect to see you here. Thought for sure you'd be at Charms, yeh know?"

"Er, oh," I said, "Guess that makes two of us. But whatever, I'm here, so I'm here . . ."

There was a long silence before the teacher walked out from beneath a long drawn curtain at the front of the classroom. Only, it wasn't just a teacher. Not to me, anyways. It was my brother, Phil. My jaw dropped at the very second I looked into his eyes. We stared at each other for a long moment, before he smiled and said, "Well, as you may know, having Professor McGonagall explain it to you before, this class was jinxed, should Lord Voldemort remain alive. Now, he's dead—thank the heavens—and that means the class is no longer jinxed. Thus, I am here, and will be for as long as I am welcomed."

As he finished his last sentence, he looked me in the eye.

"Let me tell you all a bit about myself, just so, you know, you're not all speculating about where I came from in the hallways," he winked comically to a table at the back, which burst into giggles from the girls, "well, I was hired by your headmistress, Professor McGonagall to teach you young pupils! You may be wondering, what it is exactly, that I did at the Ministry? There's only one short answer, and I'm sure you've all guessed it by now: Auror. I brought down several followers of Lord Voldemort, with no one but myself and my wand." He reached into his robes and pulled out his well-crafted wand. Twirling it beneath his fingers, he added, "even the one you all know as Fenrir Greyback."

I felt a wave of relief rush over me, but also my gut drop to my feet, as I felt a tad signaled out. I'd finally no longer worry that the man, the werewolf, who had a taste of my blood back at the battle of Hogwart's, would no longer be on my list of things to worry about . . .

The room was filled with remarks of acknowledgment and impressed students from each House.

"Assuming you wish to carry on with your Defensive skills after your years at Hogwart's, what I teach you for the remainder of your education—hopefully—will be extremely vital."

Everyone but my brother, my teacher, then fell silent, keen to hear what he has to say.

"Now, everyone, pair up, and we will begin practicing Stunning spells," someone gave him a questioning look, about to ask something, and he said, "yes, on each other! Now pair up!"

It was obvious that Elaine and I would be partners. Out of the entire class, I only knew her, and she only knew me.

My brother, now Professor Hartwick—something I'd have to get used to—cleared the room of the tables with one flick of his wand. I was going to guess what Vanishing charm he had used, but realized it was unimportant and unneeded.

Elaine and I paced down the aisle that he had created, and turned to opposite directions. We faced each other as the remainder of the unpaired students chose their partners and made their way to the aisle.

"Now," Phil said loudly when everyone was in pairs. "When I say, you will be performing the incantation 'Stupefy', doing any wand movement you feel necessary. Just get it done, and the House I feel has made the most progress will be rewarded fifty points! The pair, however, that I feel has done the best, will receive ten galleons each-" the room flooded with "ooh"'s, and "ahh"s, but he wasn't finished. "As well as a tour of the Ministry of Magic, accompanied by yours truly! Now . . . go!"

Before I could turn my head to Elaine, she had cried out, _"Stupefy!"_, and something hit me dead in the chest. I was sent flying backwards against a cushion that had been summoned to prevent an injury. The only thing I saw during the whole event was a flash of red light, followed by a confused, and, well, stunned feeling. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but I'd also be over-exaggerating if I were to ask to skip the lesson.

"Very well done!" My brother congratulated her as he walked down the aisle, correcting other student's posture and wand-holding. "Now, Rowan, if you'd please, attempt to Stun your partner. Not to worry, young one, there will be a cushion ready, should you either fall down entirely, or be knocked back entirely! But it's my brother we're talking about—yes, my brother—so at most, you'll receive some unintentional jinx." He smirked and winked at me, "Just kidding, Rowan. You're a fine, young wizard."

The eyes were on me, so I felt it would be a good time to attempt to Stun Elaine. Maybe I'd pull it off just as well as she had, and I wouldn't make a fool of myself, but I knew it was unlikely.

"Here it goes," I breathed quietly to my self. "Er, _Stupefy_!"

I felt my wand vibrate in my hand, but the only thing that happened was a red jet of light burst out of my wand and faded away before making contact with Elaine, who flinched the second I hollered the incantation.

"Close," my brother said with a cheerful tone, "better than a few others I've seen—er, no offense. Try again. Only, try it on me. Elaine, if you would please . . ." he gestured his arm towards where he stood. He left his spot to stand where Elaine had. "That's better. Come on, little bro, Stun me."

I just stared at him blankly, unsure if he was serious. The whole class fell silent, watching what they would hope to soon happen.

"What's wrong? Can't figure out the wand movement? Why not resort to your pathetic Charms you spend so many hours practicing?"

I felt my stomach drop to my feet again, embarrassed beyond what I thought possible. "Shut up, Phil," I said quietly. It was more of a mumble than anything.

"What's that I heard? Trying to send a Charm my way? Thanks, little bro, but we're lookin' for some Stuns here! You know what Stuns are, don't you?"

"Sure," I spat from my teeth before he could finish. "You spend more time practicing them than you do at home with me, how could I not?"

He stared at me for a moment and blinked. "Watch it, Rowan, or a week of detentions."

"So give me detentions," I said coolly. "Maybe then you'll have to actually be around me."

It was like the rest of the class had vanished: no one said a word. No one other than my brother and I.

"You watch what you say, or I'll tell pa'. Oh, wait, he's dead, isn't he, Rowan? And why might that be? Because you let the Cruciatus curse get the best of you? Couldn't handle a little pain, could you? Just gave away where dad was like it was a letter to a friend, which of course you don't get much of?"

I was boiling at this time, ready to explode. I didn't know what else to do but point my wand at him quickly and shout, "_STUPEFY!_".

My wand vibrated like it never had before the red jet of light spat out from the tip of my wand yet again. It streaked across the room and collided with my brother, dead in the chest.

The whole room gasped, but he just slowly stood, clapping loudly and slowly, building it up gradually. "Class dismissed," he said, and brushed off his robes.


End file.
